


Worth A Try

by little_werewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: They were going to give it a try they said, a baby with a tail was worth the risk they said. Is it worth the hurdles along the way?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Worth A Try

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #44 Character A is a trans man and is pregnant. It's hard, but so worth it.

“Do you really want to do that?” Remus asked quietly.

“Yeah of course,” Sirius replied sincerely, reaching out to pull Remus up into his arms and pressing a kiss against his head. “I mean, it’s worth a try.”

Remus let out a soft content chuckle, curling up against the other man’s chest and leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek. He let the idea run through his mind again, resting his cheek back against Sirius’s chest while his fingers brushed slowly over the man’s stomach. They both knew that this could all not work out, and that they would end up having to go the adoption route.

“What if the baby ends up being a werewolf as well?” Remus asked in concern, a frown suddenly appearing on his face.

“Then who better to be their parents than us?” Sirius replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, reaching up to let his fingers brush gently over Remus’s forehead. “Stop frowning like that, it will be okay.”

“You always say that, and that one time it ended up with you running around with a tail for one week,” Remus reminded Sirius with a small grin. Sirius let out a soft snort and then leant down to press another kiss against Remus’s lips.

“Yes, but this time it’s different, no magic involved, just normal biology,” Sirius reminded him and then and then quieted down Remus with another kiss to prove his point. Remus realised that no matter how much he thought that he might have to talk further about this, they both seemed to be ready to take this jump and thinking more about it would just overanalyse it.

So, they didn’t really talk much further about, wondering to see if anything would happen or not until one day Remus came back to an all to quiet home.

“Sirius?” he called out as he entered the small house, putting down his wand on the counter and then taking off his cloak. He could hear a small reply coming from upstairs from the upper floor, frowning he pulled off his shoes and headed up the stairs, looking into the bedroom first before stepping into the bathroom. The sight that greeted him would have been an amusing one, if it hadn’t suddenly brought a sudden realisation.

Sirius was sitting on the floor, his back leant back against the tub, surrounded by several packages and what seemed to be muggle pregnancy tests, while holding one in his hands. He didn’t even seem to notice Remus there, just staring at the test with a deep frown.

“How many did you try?” Remus asked with a small chuckle, feeling some of his humour return as he stepped into the bathroom. He carefully made his way over to Sirius, and sat down next to him, tentatively reaching out to let his fingers brush over Sirius’s and reach out for the test in the man’s hands.

“A few,” Sirius eventually replied, looking a little vulnerable as he let Remus take the small stick.

“You’ve got to explain this to me, because I have never used one of these,” Remus eventually murmured, nudging his shoulder gently against Sirius’s.

“Well…” Sirius started, looking around for a moment before he apparently found the packaging his was searching for. “If two lines show up, it’s positive… if there is only one, it’s negative.”

“Okay,” Remus nodded in understanding and then looked down at the stick and at all the other ones lying around him. All them had two lines on the marker. “We’re pregnant…”

“Yeah…” Sirius breathed out hoarsely and then added with a small smirk, “well technically I am pregnant, but you know…” but didn’t get any further as Remus interrupted him with a kiss. Letting the fact that all of this had somehow worked out distract them for a while.

They had told their best friends of course, celebrating and planning on how to best to prepare for the best next upcoming months before the baby would be born. Lily having already had Harry, was the perfect person to make a proper list for them of all the things that they needed, neither of the two feeling in any way prepared.

Of course, preparing, making lists of what furniture they needed, healer check ups, from then on they needed to have an emergency bag ready for the birth; wasn’t anything to what Sirius getting used to. The first few weeks seemed to be going fine, until the morning sickness came, followed by the hormones, and then by the bodily changes.

Not that Remus really minded, he knew what they were working towards for, but he did feel sympathetic towards Sirius who had to go through it all. And even if Sirius was looking forward to getting their child, Remus could see that the pregnancy wasn’t going easy on him. Especially, when his family one day had found out about it and the owl that followed into the Black Lupin household was anything but friendly.

“I am amazed they would still take the time to write you a letter in the first place,” Remus said sincerely, carrying two mugs of tea into the living room where Sirius was lying on the couch, rubbing his stomach that now could clearly be seen underneath his clothes.

“Apparently being disowned doesn’t keep them from writing to me,” Sirius said with a small roll of his eyes, taking the offered tea and letting out a soft sigh when Remus sat down at the end of the couch and took his feet in his lap.

“Well they should know by now what we think about their opinion,” Remus reminded Sirius, massaging one of his feet. 

“Yeah...” Sirius murmured quietly, his empty hand moving to rest on his stomach.

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked instead, giving Sirius’ foot another gentle squeeze.

“I kept the crackers down, so I guess the little one liked those?” Sirius replied, Remus grinned a little and let himself take a sip of his own tea.

“Did you try to follow the tips that Lily gave you, of having several small meals a day?” Remus asked carefully, because he knew that was a tricky subject, and after Sirius’ hormonal outburst after reading that letter this morning, he did not want a repeat.

“I am taking it in to consideration,” Sirius grumbled, and then winced a little.

“Is everything okay?” Remus asked in concern, immediately sitting up and looking over at his wide eyes.

“Yeah.. I think I just got kicked...” Sirius replied, sounding rather dumbfounded. Remus couldn’t help but grin a little bit in amazement, and then let go off Sirius’ foot to reach out to rest on the man’s stomach. They both gasped in surprise as another kick followed, staring down at the spot before he looked back at Sirius.

“This makes it all worth it,” Sirius said softly, and Remus couldn’t help but grin and agree quietly.

The following weeks went faster than expected, and by the time the day arrived and Remus listened his partner screaming through the house of how the puddle of water suddenly had appeared between his legs, not having expected for it to happen that quickly suddenly. They had both taken the quickest route to their healer in St. Mungos.

“I am going to kill you Lupin when this is over! I am never doing this again!” Remus winced as he listened Sirius shouting at him, and then lifted his head as he raised an eyebrow at the nurses who dared to make any kind of stupid joke.

“Alright, time to make the last push,” the healer said quietly, and Remus reached up to smooth is hand gently through Sirius’ hair.

“You heard that, just one more...”

“I am not deaf. I tell you, once this is over, I am going to let the rest of this taken out, how the hell do women do this willingly!” Sirius cursed back at him, and Remus just watched as the last push came and the sounds of a wailing baby echoed through the room.

Remus smiled as he watched the healer cut through the cord and then wrap a blue towel around the baby. He carried the small bundle over to Sirius’s side, and carefully rested the baby on the man’s chest.

“Welcome to your baby boy,” the healer murmured softly, and Sirius grinned broadly, reaching up to wrap one arm gently around the baby.

“Welcome to the world Teddy,” Sirius whispered softly, and Remus reached out to let his finger brush gently over Teddy’s head.

Life was perfect, just like this.


End file.
